Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {0} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {0} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}+{3} \\ {0}+{0} \\ {-2}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{7} \\ {0} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$